


Dust

by Garnigal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: She was losing him, bit by bit.





	Dust

She woke up coughing.

The dust from the death of Sunnydale must have settled deep in her lungs while she fled over the rooftops. It was nothing life threatening, merely annoying. She swore to Giles she could feel the grit in her throat and chest during the day, but at night…

At night it had its way with her.

She dreamed her lungs were filled with the ashes of all the vampires she’d ever slain. She dreamed she was drowning in the blood of every demon she’d ever destroyed. She dreamed every horror she’d ever faced, every loss she’d ever suffered, every grief.

She dreamed of Spike.

He must have combusted underground, become part of the dust cloud she’d run through, because he was a part of her now. He clung to her hair. He was embedded in her skin, hidden deep within her lungs.

He was in her blood.

And every day she woke just before dawn, coughing, sobbing, losing him bit by bit.


End file.
